Balls Drop at Midnight
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "That's a silly tradition," Charles muttered as he eyed the children across the room; all of them glued to the TV. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong," Erik said, "but isn't the tradition that balls drop at midnight, signaling the arrival of the New Year?" Charles looked up at the man. "I think you mean "ball", not balls—oh, I see what you did there." Cherik. Fluff. Smut.


**A/N: Happy New Years! **

**Warning: **_**Fluff**_**, that is all. (Okay, and maybe some sex… definitely some sex.)**

"So," Erik said as he slid up next to Charles, drink in hand and smile on his face, "what's your New Year's resolution going to be?"

Charles, who had his own drink in hand, just turned to look up at the man next to him. An eyebrow cocked. "I'm going to resolute to do the same thing I do every year; _not_ make a New Year's resolution," he said with a side of bah humbug. Erik just chuckled, low in his chest, before he leaned in closer to the shorter man.

"Well that's a shame," he whispered, "because I just so happen to take New Year's resolutions quite seriously." He pulled back and took a sip of his scotch. "Quite seriously indeed."

Taking the bait, Charles arched another inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? And just what is this great and all mighty resolution of yours then?"

Another grin spread over Erik's face and he leaned back in even closer, making Charles' breath hitch in his throat ever so slightly. Erik's voice dropped to a murmur.

"I resolute to have lots and lots of kinky and freaky sex with my husband," he told the telepath.

Charles gasped.

_Oh_.

That… that he could get on board with. Blue eyes flashed up to green. "Is that so?" Charles murmured right back. He gave Erik a knowing look. "Lucky man," he concluded before taking a sip of his brandy. "Your husband that is." He then looked off across the room to where all the children were, gathered around the TV. "Lucky man indeed."

Erik bit his bottom lip to contain the smile that was threatening to burst his lip in two. "He is indeed." He agreed, and then used his powers to make Charles' wedding band constrict ever so slightly, reminding the man just _whose_ husband he was. This finally got Charles to break his demeanor and smile. He glanced up at Erik.

"You're a naughty man Erik Lehnsherr."

"So are you, _Charles Lehnsherr_."

The telepath frowned. "I thought we agreed on Charles Xavier Lehnsherr." Erik just shrugged. "Takes too long to say," he said, waving the subject off with just that. Erik was a possessive man; Charles should know that by now. He _wanted_ people to know that Charles belonged to him.

And only him.

A sigh from the younger man and he took another drink of his beverage, slipping his free hand into his husband's. "That's a silly tradition," Charles muttered as he eyed the children across the room; all of them glued to the TV, watching as the events unfolded in downtown New York City.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," Erik said as he too looked over to the children, "but isn't the tradition that balls drop at midnight, signaling the arrival of the New Year?"

Charles looked up at him, odd look on his face. "I think you mean "ball", not ball_s_—oh, I see what you did there." Jesus Erik…

"Well," Erik said with a devilish grin on his face, "let's ring in the New Year the right way then." He then grabbed Charles by the wrist and dragged him off.

"Charles, you're going to miss the ball drop," Raven called out as she watched him and Erik disappear—flee from the room really. She frowned.

_No_, Charles thought to himself as Erik pulled him along, _no I'm not_.

…

Erik kissed his way up Charles' naked body; the man underneath already panting with anticipation. Erik glanced at the clock and returned with a smile. "Five minutes to go." Charles groaned, his face looking so sad and pathetic. "Erik," he whined, "you know I can't wait that long." He pulled on the man's arms. '_Just fuck me already, please_,' he sent with no less begging behind it.

But Erik just chuckled. '_So impatient_,' he tsked. "I think I have something we can do to kill the time (- -"_So do I:_ _fuck me_."- -), and I think you'll enjoy it very much." He took both Charles' legs in his hands, bringing them up until the man below was fully exposed underneath him. He bent down and-

"Nmph!" Never had such undignified sounds came from Charles Xavier Lehnsherr as when his husband licked his hole. Charles panted more; his breath sounding as if it was physically being pulled from his throat, being drug along gravel as it left.

"Erik," he gasped as the man below made another pass. He reached out with his hand and tangled it in Erik's hair. '_Erik please_,' he sent when words failed him. It happened a lot too. Erik made one last, _long_, pass with his tongue before he sat back up, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, and then looked to his wrecked husband.

"Too much?"

Charles groaned, covering his eyes with an arm. "Not enough," he corrected. He uncovered his eyes, looking straight at his tormenter. "Would you just fuck me already?" Erik looked to the clock, smile still on his overly smug face. "Not yet Charles." He glanced back at the man. "Three more minutes."

Charles wanted to scream. He was about to plant the thought in Erik's head that it was already midnight, but the man was speaking again.

"Here, I have another idea on how we can pass the time," Erik said as he reached over to their nightstand drawer, after opening it with his powers (show off), and grabbed a bottle of slick.

"Finally," Charles said with relief. He was finally about to get the pressure he so desired. Erik's cock was preferred here, but his fingers would do just fine for now.

"I could always just fuck you with my tongue instead."

"Nmph!" Charles must have been projecting just then.

Erik prepped him slowly, with three fingers, watching as his lover squirmed and moaned- -fell to pieces basically- -below him. But when they both started to hear the children downstairs start in on that ridiculous countdown was when Erik removed his fingers, propped Charles' legs up on his shoulders and lined his cock up with the man's ready entrance.

"Please Erik," Charles gasped.

"Not yet," Erik breathed, still listening to the drunken morons downstairs. Sean seemed to be the loudest.

"3!"

Charles panted, head twisting to the left.

"2!"

"Please Erik." His nails dug into the sheets.

"1!"

Erik pushed in and Charles' loud moan drowned out the drunken cheers from downstairs.

"Oh god Erik, _yes_," he keened out, pulling Erik in even deeper with his heels.

And then Erik _moved_. He started thrusting, snapping his hips with purpose. Charles moaned out louder, still drowning out the morons below them, noise makers included. How did they not hear this? Charles was being louder than normal.

"I might be influencing them to ignore the sound of a telepath being pounded into by his hunky German husband," Charles managed to get out between harsh breaths (and even harsher thrusts).

"That's _awfully_ specific Charles," Erik grunted out between his own strained breathing. He gripped onto his lover's legs even more, nearly folding Charles in half, and drove his cock in at a different angle, causing the brunet to cry out in ecstasy.

"Just thought I'd be thorough," Charles said after he recovered, and then: "Oh god Erik; _right there_: that spot right there." His head tipped back in pleasure as Erik's cock drove past the spot in precision, nailing his prostate over and over again as if the man knew exactly what he was doing and just how to drive Charles mad with lust.

Oh, that's right: he _does_.

'_You don't need to be so smug about it,_' Charles sent to his husband. Erik just smiled, still thrusting into Charles with his all. He then reached down and found Charles' heavy and leaking cock and gave it a few good strokes.

"Not going to last," Charles warned, bottom lip going into his mouth right after. '_You're fucking me too perfect_.'

Okay, Erik had to laugh at that, he slowed his thrusts momentarily. "Too perfect?" He asked, another huff of a laugh leaving his mouth. He looked down at Charles, who was all sweaty and flushed._ Perfection_. "Only you would complain about being fucked "too perfect"." He laughed. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd find you terrible annoy-"

Charles shut the man up with a kiss; pulling Erik down by the back of his neck and crushing their lips together.

When he pulled back, still panting, Charles just bit out: "Just. Fuck _me_." And Erik forgot all about what he was laughing at just then. He began moving his hips once more, cock sliding back in and out of the man he loved. And he loved Charles to the very core of his soul. It was almost frightening, how much love he had for the man.

Charles reached back up, hand going straight to the back of the man's head and brought their foreheads together. "I got you Erik," he whispered. And now Erik must have been the one projecting. He kissed Charles, wholly and with purpose, making their lips become one.

A muffled moan slipped into Erik's mouth as Charles spilled into his lover's hand- -the very hand that was still pumping him- -and Erik swallowed the moan whole; loving every second of bringing the man he loved to pieces.

And he'd always be there to put him back together, so they could do this again, for the rest of their lives, until they died together.

And Erik was pretty positive they'd being dying together, more than likely at hands of Charles and his erratic driving. The man was a fucking lunatic behind the wheel. Erik feared that as Charles got older, it would just get worse. Stop signs were not optional! They were never a fucking option!

Charles pulled back and looked at his husband. "You have the most interesting train of thoughts my friend," he concluded. "And I'm pretty sure I should also be offended."

But Erik just grinned that shark like grin he's been known to frighten small children with as he met his lover's eyes and said: "I almost forgot what I was doing," (thinking of Charles' driving is _that_ terrifying) and then started plowing into the man below him all over again. Charles' head snapped back as a low moan torn itself from his throat and he let Erik's cock take him away again.

It wasn't long before Erik felt the tightness build; his whole body thrumming with the need for release. He straighten his back, both hands back to Charles' legs, and fucked into the man a few more times before his orgasm hit; sending waves of pleasure through his body as he filled Charles, hot and sticky with his seed.

He collapsed down on Charles, both men still breathing hard and damp from the workout. After a moment, Erik looked up at his husband, eyes filled with passion and desire, before he told him:

"I love you Charles, I can't even describe to you how much I love you." And Charles just brought their foreheads back together. "You don't have to," he told the man. He tapped his temple. "I already know."

They lay there for a while, after Erik kissed Charles' breath away, and then the older man finally pulled out, Charles giving a slight hiss as he did. He always felt so empty after Erik left him.

But he knew the man would be back soon enough.

In fact…

"So," Charles said with a smile as he rolled on his side to look at Erik, "about this New Year's resolution of yours…"

Erik hid his eyeroll with a smile. "Yes Charles, I plan on keeping my word on it." He gave his husband a fond look, reaching over to brush a lock of damp hair from the telepath's forehead. "So I assume you suddenly approve of the whole New Year's resolution thing now?"

A soft sigh and Charles curled into his lover, his head resting on Erik's shoulder. "Yes," he muttered, "I suppose I do."

Erik let his fingers trace lightly over Charles' shoulder and arm before he spoke again. "So what is your resolution going to be then?" He looked down at the smaller man.

Charles thought about this for a second, and then:

"Driving lessons," he concluded, and Erik choked on his own spit.

Till death do they part.

THE END


End file.
